


Troopers on leave

by KernowTrekker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), Star Wars the Old Republic - Fandom, The Old Republic, swtor - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Havoc Squad - Freeform, Old Republic Era, SWTOR, Star Wars - Freeform, Trooper - Freeform, old republic, star wars the old republic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KernowTrekker/pseuds/KernowTrekker
Summary: This takes up just as chapter 1 of the Trooper story in SWTOR ends (There are you tube videos out there if you want to now the rough outline). General Garza has walked on to the ship that Tavis is on and talks to B'Elanna Dourne.(a female trooper and CO of Havoc Squad) and Elara Dorne,(Havoc Squad medic)as well a captured and just defeated Tavis who was the former CO of Havoc Squad before he defected to the Empire. This is where my story continues.





	Troopers on leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Havoc Squad medic Elara Dorne finally gets a chance to have a personal since she joined the Republic. It is happening between chapter 1 and 2 of the Trooper story in SWTOR.

"

I congratulated you earlier Lieutenant but I think it bares repeating. You have accomplished something remarkable today. Tavus. and his followers knew every spec of are organisation. They could have torn the republic military apart peace by peace but  they never got the chance because of you." General Garza announces

"I couldn't have done it with out Sgt Dorne's help." Replied B'Elanna Dourne CO of Havoc Squad

"Thankyou very much Lieutenant, It's a honour to serve in Havoc Squad." Elara her compliment in her normal stoic voice.

"We will be staying to search the ship for intelligence well the hyperdrive is reactivated, but there is no reason for you remain as well. I say you have earnt some leave, take some time off then return to my office on Coruscant when your ready to discusses a new assignment for Havoc Squad."

"Thankyou General" B'Elanna replies well feeling relived that she and her team will finally get some R&R.

"Now go out and enjoy yourself Lieutenant and congratulations again for completing one of the most difficult assignments in spec forces history".

"Let's go and relax Sargent. "

"I couldn't agree more sir"?

"Oh before you go Lieutenant..... If you don't mind delaying your trip a short time can I have a word with Sgt Dorne."

Captain Dourne salutes, turns around and walks back to her ship wondering what the General wants with Elara. She did seem eager to recruit her on Taris but she didn't blame her she was a very good officer.

\------------------------------

Sgt Dorne stood stood to waiting for General Garza to say her bit. She was a little on guard as the was unusual behaviour for superior officer this many ranks up. This mission and previous missions with her involved went well. She knew she hadn't broken any rules so it couldn't be that. The only thing that it could be was that she was being cautious about the new head of Havoc Squad. 

"Thankyou for waiting Sargent I know the team will be eager to have a break away from it for a while but I would be appreciated if you would join me personally on Coruscant before you return to duty."

"Of course sir. I presume Litenaunt Dourne will be informed."

"No this is a personal request. I would like to meet up for dinner on Coruscant and discusses.... your research."

"I would be honoured Sir"

"Despite this being the most fancy restaurant in the republic you don't have to be so formal and I'm hoping you are as impressive in person as in your records.".

"This is something I'm not used to considering. I really shouldn't occupy anymore of your time Thankyou sir."

Then from a nearby console came a voice.

"General"

"Yes Colonel"

"I have some files you may want to see"

"Thankyou Colonel I will be right over"

"Sgt Dorne I will send you the information you may need. Dismissed!"

Elara Dorne salutes, turns around and headed for the ship.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elara got back to he ship checked and checked with Lt. Dourne who decided to take the controls for a bit.

"Lieutenant if you don't mind can a take some time for myself."

"Of course Elara ."

"Thankyou sir"

"Are you ok Elara. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"You've done to much for me already and made me more welcome than anyone has since I have come to the Republic. They distrust me as soon as I speak they only hear my accent. When I'm not a potential spy I'm a resource, endless questions about Imperial culture, personal, Imperial procedures *sigh*, It's exhausting.."

"Your good solider Dorne don't worry what other people think and I'm not just your superior officer, your my friend."

"Thankyou sir but that isn't the only thing on my mind. There is one other person that has made me welcome which may be  problem. General Garza invited me out for a meal. But 'Personal Code Section 2 discourages romantic relations between personnel especially commanding officers."

"General Garza invited you on a date?" B'Elanna Dourne scoffed. 

"Yes sir. I am flattered but tingling at the thought that she thinks of me in that way but as I said personal co..."

"Code of section 2, I know but If you where not in Spec Force or the military would you say yes."

"Defiantly she,... has such a commanding speaking voice it's gorgeous."

B'Elanna Dourne smiles.

"And you said 'Discourages" if I'm not mistaken."

Elara Dorne smiles.

"Thankyou Sir".

\----------------------------------------------------

B'Elanna Dourne was up, even on a holiday she found it difficult to have a lie in. Captain Dourne started leaving her room she paused for a second realising what was strange this morning. There was whistling coming from one of the rooms on the Starboard side. She headed in that direction realising it was Sgt Dorne. She knocked on the door and was beckoned in. Sgt Dorne was still getting dressed when she welcomed the Lieutenant.

"Morning Lieutenant"

"Morning Sergeant your very chipper this morning"

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir! is that all you got to say. Did you have a good night."

"I had a amazing night sir."

"Come on Dorne, Aren't you going to fill me in on your evening with the General."

"Is that a order sir!" 

"It is Sergeant. I'm sure there is some sort of regulation that you have to keep me informed of any relationship that could compromise are missions".

"Your right Sir but I think your just being mean to find out the juicy details."

"Me Sergeant, perish the thought. Let's going have breakfast and you can tell me about those juicy details."

\-----------------------

......"Sounds like a great night".

"It was but the best wasn't even the meal, or the conversation, or having the rose waiting for me at the table or the gorgeous stair she had when I was talking about my science paper. It was that she is so sweet when she is off duty and she still has that gorgeous but commanding voice, I love it. That voice kept drawing me in until I eventually put my hand on her leg and slowly went and I kissed her. It was so long it was amazing. I never considered something like this would happen to me since a defected to the Republic."

"Your a wonderful women Elara you deserve it."

"Thankyou sir"

"I hope your meeting up again." 

"We are. There is a Mel Calamari restaurant that serves the most wonderful food. She has also offered me a private sweat on the planet if I wanted more privacy."

"You mean so that you don't have to talk your superior officer about your love life."

"That's not true sir you have been the only person other than General Garza who has not looked at me with suspicion. You have helped make my life better."

"Don't worry It was meant as a joke. Your friendship is important to me and I'm glad you are having a good time here in the Republic despite those people".

"I wouldn't swap it for anything sir."

B'Elanna Dourne hugged Elara before carrying on the conversation.

If you don't mind I need to head back to Taris Governor Saresh wanted I word with me.

"That's alright, if you need any more advice on the plant please call me."

"I will Sargent, but I got the impression I wouldn't be seeing much of the planet."

"You will have to tell me about it when you get back."

"I'm sure we can compare notes when we get back."

*beep beep*

"It's the holo Sargent its from the General's office. Her private line, I believe it's for you."

Elara's eyes light up and she heads to the holo.


End file.
